Biometal
A Biometal is a living metalloid created as new versions of older Reploid (robots with human-like thought patterns). There were originally only six (seven counting the corrupted Model W), but StarGate Inc. has been able to find ways of creating even more. Usually, two or more models can "MegaMerge" to create a single, more powerful model. Original Models Model X This model was based on the old Irregular Hunter X, and is the righteous Biometal of Light. It has a ridiculously powerful Buster Cannon, useful for firing explosive energy shots. Model Z Based off of Irregular Hunter Zero, this is the Biometal of Bravery. It is equipped with a green sword, and can pull of many strange antics with the curved energy blade. Model H The perfectionist Biometal of Wind is created from Sage Harpuia, leader of an old army. It has no Buster Cannon functionalities, but instead had two pinkish swords (one short, one long) that can be used in quick succession, and can even cause mini shockwaves along the ground. It also has two long wings on its back, which can be used to glide at high speeds, and hover in mid-air. Model F The wild spirit of Fighting Fefnir has been changed into the crazy and rebellious Biometal of Fire. It is equipped with powerful Fire Blasters, which can be edited to produce shots that fire in many directions, including up, backwards, along ledges, circles, and more. It also has powerful "punching powers". Model L Fairy Leviathan lives on in the playful but kind Biometal of Ice. Similar to Model H, it has no Buster feature, but rather a long two-headed ice spear that can also fire icy dragons and spikes, as well as summon floating ice platforms. It is also currently the only Biometal with a swimming function. Model P The Biometal of Shadow has been created from the haunting Hidden Phantom. Model W This evil and corrupted Biometal is bent on controlling the world, created from evil. Models A and a Model A, the Copy Biometal, is able to transform into any of the above. Model a, the Ancient Biometal, is fairly useless, but very, very small. Model O One of the most powerful Biometals in existence, this one is simply called "Omega". Combined with Model X, it is equipped with both a Buster and a Blade, and has an infinite OVERDRIVE meter, allowing crazier antics than Model Z, including green shockwaves, orange rising swings, a rocky ground-punch, and a powerful blue-arrow launching attack. ...plus a really cool air-spinny attack. StarGate Manufactured Biometals (SGMBs) Model E The Biometal of Darkness is based off of Ender. Model R Xena is the basis of this, the Biometal of Stealth. Model V The Biometal of Light was forged by Alex, and is the counter-balance to Ender's. Model W2 This model was made by Nix Capelin, to be the one Biometal strong enough to completely destroy and assimilate the original Model W. It appears to like Model K. Model B One Fire metal isn't enough, with Blaze creating the Biometal of Inferno. Model T Once again, one is never enough, with Frost's Biometal of Glacier. Model C Even Conner got into this, with the Biometal of Power. Model S Silas made his own Biometal, the Biometal of Silas (really damn creative, I know). It's... well, it doesn't do much apart from give advice and make tea. Model D Model D (or Daemon) was created by Herobrine to be the ultimate power (but it's very glitchy)... Model K A powerful Biometal created by an unknown employee, it can manifest itself as a full person and merge with multiple other metals at a time. It is known as the Biometal of Balance. It is currently in possession of Nix. 0-2 Models These Biometals are effectively copies of the original metals (Z, X, L, F, P, H), and are meant to be opposites of them. Double Merge Metals *HX - Model X merged with Model H *ZX - Merged with Model Z *PX - Merged with Model P *FX - Merged with Model F *LX - Merged with Model L *OX - Merged with Model O *ZE, HE, PE, FE, LE and OE, all merged with Model E *Same with Models R, B, T, C, S and D *Model KW, an ultra-powerful combination of Model W's power and Model K's magical ability K-Merge *Fuse with any of the Biometals *Fuse with two *Even three *Hell, Model K can fuse with all of them if it so desires! **The Beyonder's Biohavoc forme is created by a similar process to this, combining all seven Mk2 Biometals with Model E and the suit itself. Category:Tech Stuff